Secret Feelings
by AnyaErisa
Summary: Kana never realized how much Rikuo meant to her, not until she sees him in his night form fight the yokai of the Hundred Tales Clan to protect her, their friends, his clan, and the people of their city.Not until see has a little talk with Kiyotsugu.


I got bored waiting for the latest chapters to come out, two days before they actually came out I might add, and this idea popped into my head. You can see Kana and Rikuo becoming closer throughout the chapters before this arc, but in the newer chapters it grows in leaps and bounds. Rikuo is able to fuse his yokai and human forms together, more so then he ever had in the past, and Kana refuses to runaway from the fight when Rikuo and Yuki Onna both tell her to, saying that she will stay with Rikuo.

This story takes places around, approximately, chapter 175. This is after Aotabo brings Kiyotsugu with him to the battle.

Hiroshi Shiibashi owns Nurarihyon no Mago, I don't and never will.

* * *

><p>Ienaga Kana sat down next to Kiyotsugu, her legs shaking just a little too much to stand comfortably after the ride on the serpentine yokai. The young man was holding a digital camcorder in one hand and watching the screen of a laptop computer that sat on the ground in front of him. He looked over at her when she hit the ground, then back at the computer.<p>

"I'm worried about him, Kiyotsugu-kun," the brunette stated quietly, her normally bubbly personality mellowed out in response to her concern for her childhood friend. She watched as Rikuo fought the yokai responsible for his decomposing form, taking the new sword offered by his spiky-haired companion. The yokai whipped a second scythe from the spokes of the wheel on his back. Kana's attention, however, was fixed on the young park-yokai leader next to him.

Rikuo held the new sword carefully, seeming to watch the light play off its edge before gripping it tightly and turning to face his adversaries. The thirteen-year-old felt her breath catch as Rikuo was surrounded by the yokai that he was fighting, his sword darkening with energy. As murky blackness surrounded the blade Kana felt a surge of fear race through her body. He slashed through the incoming army of spirits, cutting through them easily. The young humans watched as the yokai vanished. They could both see that their friend was doing well despite his injuries.

"Hai. So am I, Ienaga-san. I have a feeling that the humans are more of a threat at the moment than the yokai."

"Nani?" Kana's head whipped around to face the human boy at his shocking words.

"There was a prophecy, obviously planned by this group, that said a part-yokai person would be responsible for Japan's destruction. They prophecy also gave a name, Nura-kun's."

"But, he's not that kind of person! Can't we make them see that, Kiyotsugu-kun?"

"I'm trying, Ienaga-san, but no one is listening." At this Kiyotsugu turned his laptop to face his female classmate. When she saw what was being written on the website she blanched.

"I can't lose him, Kiyotsugu-kun," she said quietly. She watched her neighbor and friend hack through another swarm of yokai as cracks appeared in one of his swords. Rikuo ignored them, though, knowing that the sword would crumble when it could take no more energy and that he had people to protect.

Kana could also see, more clearly now, that no matter how many humans Rikuo and his comrades protected other humans were still calling for his blood. They wanted the young commander to die, that much was apparent, no matter how many people he saved and how many other yokai were wreaking havoc and killing humans right in front of them. She was stunned when she saw him turn to one of the other fighter, a large yokai in brilliant blue robes, and motioned towards the balcony where she and Kiyotsugu were sequestered. The other yokai nodded at whatever Rikuo said and beat down the spirits between him and the balcony. When he leapt over the railing, ignoring the stairs only a meter or two away Kana could see that he was the same yokai who had brought Kiyotsugu.

"Waka told me to stay with you two," he grumbled out, the deep tone of his voice, despite its tone, friendly and encouraging. "He's going with Yuki Onna, Itaku, and the Keikain to find the bastard who started all of this."

"A-Arigato," Kana stuttered. "Are you sure that he'll be okay?"

"He'll be fine." Though the words were sharp, both of the humans saw the kindness in the yokai's eyes.

"Hai," Kana's voice was tiny, impossible to hear over the din created by the clashing yokai groups.

"I love you, Rikuo-kun. Onegai, be safe."

* * *

><p>Okay, here's another one, finished without my own computer. The yokai in the beginning with the spiky hair and scythes is Itaku, and the one in the end in the blue robes is Aotabo. I don't remember Kana ever being introduced to either of them, so I made it that she didn't know their names.<p> 


End file.
